Love is a Desert
by Notorious George Weasley
Summary: contains spoilers Gaara and Kankuro sit in hidden village of the Sand and have a talk about love, and one thing leads to another. oneshot. Sandcest. Gaara's on the bottom!


Sandcest, one-shot, etc. not too graphic, but whatever. Read & REVIEW!

They didn't talk about childhood anymore. When Gaara sat down beside Kankuro in the private Kazekage gardens, setting his formal robes aside on the sand, the older brother knew there was something wrong. It was that obscure lurch in his stomach that told him Gaara was troubled, by more than the menial tasks of being head ninja of Sunagakure. A small frown on the pale face and downcast darkly outlined eyes also clued Kankuro in. The black clothes covering Gaara only made the fine skin paler.

"Gaara, what's wrong?"

He knew his brother too well to let it go by with just a shrug. Though Gaara used to be malicious, vengeful, dangerous, and evil, an though Gaara had killed his mother and had a demon in him, Kankuro still cared about his brother… almost to a degree of indescribable devotion. Sadly, Kankuro knew that it would never come to anything, but he still loved him.

The Kazekage glared helplessly around at the sand, running his fingers through the grains slowly. "I don't have blood lust anymore… or loathing… but I still don't know what love is. I don't expect to deserve it, I just want to known what it is… why people think it's so important." So glad it was an easy question. Kankuro knew it was going to be a long and tiresome conversation.

"It's a difficult subject, most people don't understand it," Kankuro said, setting his hands on his knees. Truthfully, he didn't understand love either, he didn't understand how Gaara could make him feel both terribly inferior, like a single gust before a great sandstorm, but he also made Kankuro feel more important than rain, that he was the only one Gaara could talk to. Sometimes he was the puppet master, sometimes Gaara was the one pulling his strings, yet it all felt very complex and deeper than that. It was a different connection than two brothers should have, but because Gaara knew nothing about love, it was even more difficult to talk about. As Kazekage, he could bend the rules, not break them, and the laws on incest were clear.

"Tell me what it is."

Kankuro studied Gaara's distant green eyes surrounded by black. Hid brother: his weakness, his strength, and his fleeting feelings of adoration, wanted to know about love. Unfortunately, love was a lesson only truly understood when shown, and couldn't be learned from simple words. Children knew what love is when they are first born… all except Gaara, the loathed monster born as an experiment. Being so inexperienced, it was impossible for Gaara to know even vaguely what love was. With a brief, heavy sigh, the older brother itched the bottom of his chin and began.

"Love is…an odd feeling made up of other tiny little feelings." Bad start; Gaara was looking at him as though Kankuro could be talking about anything. "It's like a desert with high dunes, low valleys, storms, and calm, cold nights, but it has a perfect oasis in the middle of it that if people can reach it, it's like paradise. It's only reachable when two people are together. Every grain of sand in the desert is like another feeling or emotion building up the greater sensation."

At first Gaara just stared and Kankuro feared he had failed at a simple analogy, but to his surprise, Gaara vaguely nodded. "A desert…" he repeated blankly. "But what is it really?"

The puppet master thought a bit more about what he felt. "Love is a fluttery feeling like having a butterfly in your body. It's exciting but scary and unpredictable, mostly coming as a surprise." Or an accident. Falling in love, literally – a fall was always an accident. Everything he said, he could relate to.

"A lot of things occur to you while you are with the person you love. You notice little things about then that other people wouldn't pay attention to and they become strangely important." Gaara always wrinkled his nose when he was interested in something, his eyes turned to narrow darts of green ice when he was angry, his hair looked like blood against sand, and he had only smiled twice in his life. Once, when their father was proclaimed dead, and the second time when he and Kankuro had talked about him becoming Kazekage.

"There are also strange dreams and fantasies that begin to swim around your head." Kankuro loved Gaara – he wanted to love him completely and totally, in the gardens, on the floor, against the shower wall, on a dresser, in bed, and in every way possible with every position possible. Gaara looked as thought he was concentrating very hard on what his older brother was saying.

"Knots form in your stomach and you feel nervous and comfortable at the same time. You never want to let that person down or disappoint him or you want to be with him for the rest of your life." The slip of the tongue on the pronouns was unnoticed, but subconsciously it made an impact. Kankuro couldn't think of a life without his little brother and didn't want to. No matter what happened, he would stay with Gaara, and it convinced him that it was alright how he was leaning in closer and closer to the Kazekage.

"…That's love?"

"Mostly."

Something in the green eyes was twinkling strangely. Gaara fixed his gaze up to his older brother's. "…But that's how I feel about you."

Stomach turning upside down, Kankuro studied Gaara's mysterious eyes, soft and filled with wonder, and he tried to swallow the loud beating in his throat. Was it really possible that his brother felt the same? "W-well, there's also this need you feel," Kankuro stuttered out as his cheeks turned to a dull pink. "To get closer and… touch him… in ways that family and friends don't touch…"

Puppeteers have nimble, sensitive fingers, which is extremely important to their craft. Their sense of touch is acute, their reflexes quick, and their chakra keen. Tingling rushed up Kankuro's arm and into his chest as sand sifted beneath his hand, and his finger tips were gently touched by Gaara's. The younger brother breathed out, "…or to be touched by them… even if they are family…?"

Tenderly, Kankuro bent down before he could stop himself, his lips meeting Gaara's in a kiss that betrayed their similar blood, but overfilled their hearts. The heat from Gaara's red cheeks warmed Kankuro's as their lips moved. It was more than good, it was tormenting and delicious, and with every soft caress, Kankuro's impulses grew stronger.

Suddenly, the young Kazekage pulled away, breathing gently against his brother's lips. The dark jade eyes were swimming, reflecting Kankuro's eyes back. "I-I… No," Gaara whispered wetly into his older brother's lips. "No, I can't love, I can't care, I'm not even human."

"Gaara," Whether or not he was sure of himself didn't matter. That one kiss had doomed and freed him. "…I love you." Mouths joined again, and Gaara wrapped his arms up around his brother's strong neck. Kankuro hadn't meant to kiss him; he hadn't meant for the kissing to turn to fervent groping and sucking as Gaara groaned into his ear with each pant. He hadn't meant for the touching to become stripped clothes and him thrusting into his dear younger brother gentler and gentler as they melted together… But in those few moments, in which it had transformed into all those things, Kankuro knew that Gaara needed him, and even loved him. Their sweat made sand stick to their tight and exhausted skin. The brothers lay in the sand, purple markings smeared over Gaara's naked body and lips from where Kankuro's face had been and lips had traveled. That familiar terrain was devoted to him now, just as Gaara gripped Kankuro's heart in his limp and tired body.

"Is… this… alright, Gaara?"

A cheek covered in cold sweat leaned gently against Kankuro's muscular shoulder. Gaara nodded, nuzzling the shoulder and said, "…Please love me forever."

Kankuro tied his arms around his younger brother and kissed his head. "I will…" It was easy to now that he finally discovered what love really was.

The End and Love Live Sap.


End file.
